Vuelve
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Han pasado 50 años desde su partida, continúo sin explicarme porqué le sigo escribiendo cada año una carta que se nunca llegara a sus manos...  Songfic Vuelve-LOVG


Me gusta el yorusoi tanto como me gustan las canciones de LOVG (eso es mucho, creanme), así que ya era hora de que una estas dos pasiones mías. Escuchando y escuchando el mogollón de canciones de este grupo las cuales denomino como favoritas (unas 50… no, exagero… unas 25 no más…creo) y aprovechando un estado de animo un poco tristón que me cargo el día de hoy encontré una con la que me parecía que podía armar una corta historia que refleje sentimientos de la "neko" de esta pareja yuri (Y por supuesto sentimientos míos, escribir es una de las mejores formas de liberar tensiones). Escuchen la canción antes de leer el fic… a mi parecer es muy linda. Es mi primer songfic espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados no son propiedad mía sino de Tite Kubo; de igual forma la canción mencionada cuyo título es el titulo de este songfic no es creación mía sino que, es un tema de La Oreja de Van Gogh (LOVG).

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelve<strong>

_Un cumpleaños más sin ti,_

_un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti._

_Quiero contarte que perdí la mañana que te vi _

_despidiéndote de mi._

Han pasado 50 años desde su partida, continúo sin explicarme porqué le sigo escribiendo cada año una carta que se nunca llegara a sus manos… como todas las demás terminará en el bote la basura… sigo sin explicarme porqué aún no arrojo de igual manera el presente que rebosante de emoción le había comprado para sellar de forma definitiva nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntas…

Fui una ilusa al pensar que estaría toda la vida conmigo.

_Recuerda aquella estación,_

_tu llorando en el vagón, __vi la vida y su color._

_Mandaste un beso con tu amor_

_y la niña se quedo para siempre en la estación._

Sigo teniendo vívido el recuerdo de cuando me enteré de su partida. La busque por todas partes, por días y noches discutiendo hasta llegar a los golpes con mis compañeros de escuadrón que la llamaban traidora… se me hacía inverosímil que creyeran que usted los había abandonado… que nos había abandonado… que me había abandonado… Estaré aquí por siempre sola.

_Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,_

_es difícil de entender._

_Que lejos hay que ir a buscar para comprar la dignidad._

_Te quiero._

Hasta ahora no entiendo porqué se fue… ¿Será por mi? ¿Hice o dije algo malo?... como sea, lo prefirió a el. Al final tuve que aceptar la realidad, usted ya no estaba, no está, ni estará más aquí, ahora es considerada una enemiga… y de alto peligro para nuestra sociedad…

Por desgracia pese a eso, en el fondo mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

_Vuelve, vuelve.._

_Vuelve, vuelve... a mi lado._

_Vuelve, vuelve a por mi._

Si le soy sincera más de una vez me he preguntado "¿Por qué no me llevo con usted Yoruichi-sama?"… hubiera preferido ser una traidora junto a usted que seguir sintiendo este dolor y vacío en mi pecho… ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a mi lado? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a por mí?...

La extraño, no se imagina cuanto.

_Recuerdos en el corazón,_

_como el día antes de dormir_

_cuando hablábamos las dos._

_Tu lo eras todo para mi, ahora se vivir sin ti_

_pero así no soy feliz._

Al dormir se repite el recuerdo de aquel hermoso día… Mi corazón entre sueños brinca de algarabía al verla de nuevo recostada en mis rodillas mientras somos rodeadas de danzantes pétalos de cerezo… pero no dura mucho la felicidad, aquel sueño se transforma en pesadilla; en una interminable carrera por alcanzar su imagen risueña que al final siempre se desvanece como arena entre mis dedos dejándome caer en un abismo sin fin para luego despertar a la realidad… sin embargo esta es la verdadera pesadilla… De seguro estaría orgullosa, me he hecho fuerte y he aprendido a vivir con ello…

Pero si usted volviera la pesadilla acabaría.

_Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,_

_es difícil de entender._

_Hecho de menos la canción que repetíamos las dos._

_Te quiero._

Los momentos que pase con usted son el bien más preciado de mi vida, su presencia quedo enraizada en mi corazón. Imposible sacarla de ahí, solo queda cubrirla…ocultarla esperando que así algún día esos ingenuos sentimientos desaparezcan… todo lo que no se cuida con amor termina muriendo al final…

Así quedara muerto su recuerdo y con el mi corazón.

_Vuelve,vuelve.._

_Vuelve,vuelve.. a mi lado._

_Vuelve,vuelve_

_vuelve a por mi._

¿Qué después de la muerte no hay dolor?… ¡Bah!

Que tontos e idealistas son los humanos creyendo esa sarta de mentiras.

Soy la prueba de que en esta vida después de la muerte se puede sufrir… No recuerdo como era mi vida en el mundo real, pero he llegado a comprender que esas barreras no son importantes, el dolor de una perdida sigue siendo el mismo aquí y allá… La desventaja es que aquí el tiempo pasa lentamente agudizando más el dolor…

Maldita cosa llamada amor.

_Hoy te escribo desde el silencio_

_Del inmenso vacio que yo siento sin ti._

_Pero sin perder la esperanza_

_en el mundo soñado que esta por construir._

Han pasado 50 años desde su partida, me hicieron ya las pruebas de aceptación y hoy voy a ser designada oficialmente como Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón. No sabe lo difícil que me será ocupar su antiguo puesto… se que solo soy una sombra de su magnificencia, no le llego ni a los talones; pero aún así soy la más calificada del escuadrón para asumir el cargo… después de todo ser su guardiana personal me permitió conocer todos los secretos de la división.

Entreno cada día dando lo mejor de mi… si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver tenga por seguro que será derrotada… pagará por su traición a la Sociedad de Almas…

Estoy segura de que la volveré a ver.

_Vuelve, vuelve.._

_Vuelve, vuelve.. a mi lado._

_Vuelve, vuelve_

_vuelve a por mi.._

_para hacerte feliz_

Si leyera esto de seguro sabría que el vencerla en batalla es mera apariencia… siempre tuvo el extraño poder de, con esos ojos dorados, ver a través de mi alma.

Es impresionante como una persona puede llegar a conocerte tanto… así como usted lo hizo conmigo… desgraciadamente no tengo ese poder… quizás así hubiera evitado su partida… Pensándolo bien no lo creo… después de todo usted es Shihōin Yoruichi la diosa del shunpo: majestuosa, poderosa e indetenible.

Ya es hora de terminar la carta, en pocos minutos se da la ceremonia que le mencione… deséeme suerte… si es que aún se acuerda de mi… cosa que dudo mucho… menos mal no la leerá, creo que por eso me puedo desahogar tanto al escribirle; es el único momento del año en que muestro mis verdaderas emociones… pero es hora de volver a la frialdad y dureza habitual.

Esta será la última vez que le escriba, el hacerlo me hace sentir más cerca de usted... pero lo que necesito de ahora en adelante es alejar su imagen de mi.

Me despido diciéndole que la amo, a sabiendas de que esto nunca llegara a sus manos.

_Un cumpleaños más sin ti,_

_un regalo sin abrir_

_y esta carta para ti._


End file.
